Not What They Think
by HuMaNoId05
Summary: Ch10 is up! Yumi,Ulrich,Odd,&Jeremy havnt had the last of Xana yet. When Aelita comes to give them a visit, thats not the only thing she gives..will one of them die due to this mistake? Im not telling! Read&Review. No flames! :) YxU AxJ OxE
1. Same ol' boredome

Let's just jump right into this story, shall we?

"97, 98, 99...100"...Odd was at it again...  
  
"Odd! That's the third time you've counted all the dimes in your drawer. Aren't you getting the least bit bored?" Ulrich asked.  
  
"Bored? Hah! I've _been _bored ever since spring break started! There seems to be nothing to do around here."  
"That's true. Yumi's at her grandparents', Jeremy's been working on new programs, and everyone else is-" Ulrich couldn't even finish his sentence when Jeremy walked in.  
  
"Hey guys, what's new?"  
"Nothing outta the ordinary." Ulrich replied. "How're things on Lyoko?"  
"Still unusually quiet. Looks like Xana's on spring break too!" The 3 boys laughed. Lately on Lyoko, things were very silent. No monsters, no attacks, no nothing. Jeremy plopped down on the floor near Odd's bed where Ulrich and Odd had been seated.  
  
Odd asked, "So you think Xana is preparing another attack for us?"  
  
"I guess so. He probably wants to wait for everyone to get back from vacation and attack us all together." Jeremy said.  
  
"That's wishful thinking!" Odd said. "I wonder what it'll be this time? Hornets? Roachsters? More blocks? Maybe if we're lucky we'll get 'em all!" They laughed again. Suddenly Ulrich's cell rang. It was Yumi. She'd said that she was coming home early from her grandparents'. With only 3 days left of spring break, the gang wondered what else they could do to while-away their time. 


	2. Aelita's Visit

**A/N: Sorry about the previous short chapter! Promise to make this one longer. Ill continue on if u guys send your opinions/reviews! thx**

Three days passed quickly. School had started again, and the usual classes resumed.  
  
Mrs. Hertz announced, "Hope you all had a wonderful break. Please open your books to page 143. Notice the water molecules formation as..." The usual class lecture had begun.  
  
"Hey Ulrich," whispered Odd, "what are you doing after school today?"  
  
"Nothing much. Why?"  
  
"I was thinking maybe we could hang out afterwards, maybe watch a movie, something I guess."  
"Sounds like fun. Wanna invite Yumi and Jeremy too?"  
"Sure, I don't mind. But haven't you noticed Jeremy? He's always flirting with Aelita. Never off that computer even for a minute!"  
  
Ulrich answered back, "What's wrong with a little love? I'm sure you'll be in your own situation at one point or another, where you, too, cant stop thinking about her for even a second..." Ulrich's voice trailed off, not to mention so did his mind.  
  
"Uhh...yeah...sure thing..." Odd said warily.  
  
After class, everyone went back to their dorms. Odd told Ulrich he was a little busy and didn't want to be disturbed, so Ulrich decided to head on to Jeremy's room. When he got there, Yumi had already seated herself on the bed and was reading a magazine. Jeremy was at it again on the computer.  
  
"Hey princess, how's it been?" Jeremy shyly asked Aelita.  
  
"Not too shabby I guess. No movement from Xana has been detected." She replied.  
  
"Well be careful out there. You never know when he could attack again...oh! Didn't see you there Ulrich. How's it been?"  
  
"Fine, thanks. I just got kicked out of my own room again." Ulrich said solemnly.  
  
"That's the second time he's done that. I wonder what he's up to." Jeremy said in question to Odd's behavior. Ulrich turned away from Jeremy for the moment and looked at Yumi. She looked very comfortably seated, with her shoes off and a pillow behind her. _I wonder when I'll finally be able to tell her how I really feel...I wonder if she feels the same way as I do... _Ulrich's thoughts were interrupted by Yumi.  
  
"Ulrich? What're you looking at?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing."  
  
Yumi's thoughts: _Was he really looking at me? No, it couldn't be. Ulrich would never...he'd never feel that way...yeah...im sure of it._  
  
Jeremy turned to them. "Alright you guys. What do you say to a short trip by Aelita?"  
  
Yumi looked up. "Aelita? Right now?"  
  
"Well yeah sure. Why not?"  
  
Ulrich chimed in. "The last time she came into our world, Xana's monsters had come through as well."  
  
"That's true Ulrich. But remember, the materialization program still works. She can just come visit for a while, and then go back. No harm done!" Jeremy was totally excited.  
  
"Fine then. I guess having Aelita here for a bit won't hurt us. Let's head on to the factory." Yumi explained.

* * *

At the factory "Ready Aelita?" Jeremy had just finished making all the proper adjustments.  
  
"I'm ready when you are, Jeremy."  
  
Yumi, Odd and Ulrich waited at one of the scanners. Odd was reluctantly pulled out from his room and from "whatever he was doing".  
  
"Materialization!" Jeremy had said.  
  
A bright light flashed from behind one of the scanners. It opened, and Aelita was standing there, happy and wearing a smile.  
  
"Oh! Its so nice to see you guys again! In person, that is."  
  
Jeremy blushed. "So Aelita, are you up to seeing some new programs in my dorm? Uh, that is, they're in my dorm, they meaning the programs, and you could, uh, you know, come and I'd show them to you and..."  
  
"That'd be wonderful Jeremy." Aelita replied. She too blushed a little.  
  
"Looks like the lovebirds are at it again!" Yumi giggled. "Lets head on back to your room, we can stay there while Aelita and Jeremy catch up a bit."  
  
Yumi, Ulrich and Odd headed on back to their rooms, while Jeremy led Aelita by the hand to his. As they left, no one noticed the flashing red signal now appearing on the computer screen. 

****

**

* * *

So? wutya think? more will be on the way. thx for reading this far, but itd help A LOT if u cud review as well. later till then**


	3. A Little Too Late

**Disclaimer- sadly I don't own Code:Lyoko sniff**  
  
Ch. 3—A little too late  
  
"So Aelita," Jeremy began. "How do you like Earth?"  
  
"Its amazing! Feeling the warmth all over my body feels so wonderful. And the colors of the sunset, oh, I love it!"  
  
"Yeah that's true. I guess having lived here my whole life (no duh) has made me a little less appreciative."  
  
"Hey Jeremy?"  
  
"Yeah Aelita??"  
  
"Can you define 'love' for me?"  
  
Jeremy blushed. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.  
  
"Uh, well, its...actually quite complicating. Love, starts out as friendship. As things happen in life, things happen to the level at which you see your friends. First, there's the point where you help each other out in times of need. That's considered 'friendship'. Then comes a time when the 'friendship' withstands a lot of troubled times and hardships. At the end of this stage, friends hold stronger bonds. Finally, the true feelings felt for one-another might be realized, or maybe even confused. In a struggle to keep emotions to oneself, one might end up spilling the beans, and then its either, 'hey I love you too', or 'hey you're crazy.'"  
  
Aelita giggled.  
  
Jeremy looked at her with a smile. "Now if it was two friends with the same gender..."

At Odd's and Ulrich's

* * *

Ulrich: "Care to explain why you've been on the computer a lot lately?"  
  
Yumi: "Yeah, whats the deal?"  
  
Odd: "Uh, well I...I don't need to explain everything, okay?"  
  
Yumi: "Geez Odd. If that's how you really feel about it, we'll just leave you alone then."  
  
Odd: "No...wait I –  
  
Jeremy ran into the room. Jeremy: "Guys, Xana's launched another attack! We should get to the factory immediately!"  
  
Ulrich: "Wait, where's Aelita?"  
  
Jeremy: "She had to use the bathroom. Come on, lets go!"  
  
Yumi: "Jeremy are you sure there's an attack? There hasn't been anything unusual happening around here yet. And Aelita's here with us! She isn't in Lyoko where she could tell us there are pulsations!"  
  
Jeremy: "That's why we need to go to the factory right now, so Aelita can tell us if there is an attack!"  
  
Odd: "Jeremy's right. Lets just go."  
  
Jeremy: "Good. Yumi, you wait here for Aelita, we'll head on first."  
  
Yumi: "Right."  
  
Meanwhile in the girl's bathroom

* * *

Aelita had just finished using the restrooms. She went to the sink to turn it on. Instead of water, out came a grayish-black smoke.  
  
"Wh-what? What's this?!"  
  
The black smoke now surrounded Aelita, and before Aelita could retreat and run, the smoke had already dissolved into her skin. 

** like? do tell if u do. more is on its way as soon as the document manager feels like working :)**


	4. False Alarm?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Code:Lyoko.**  
  
Ch. 4—False Alarm?  
  
Yumi ran through the corridors (im sure thz how u spell it) until she reached the restrooms. She walked in, a little out of breath.

"Aelita? Aelita are you in—oh! There you are."  
  
Aelita stared at her blankly.  
  
"Hello Yumi."  
  
"Come on, we have to get to the factory. Xana's launched an attack, or so it seems. You have to be virtualized into Lyoko to tell us if you feel any pulsations."  
  
Aelita still stood there, facing Yumi with no expression. "Alright Yumi. Lets go then."  
  
Yumi and Aelita ran towards the factory. They just managed to slip past Jim. At the factory

* * *

Jeremy: "Aelita! You made it! Hop into the scanner, this'll only take a minute."  
  
Aelita: "Yes, Jeremy."  
  
As the scanner doors closed, Aelita's forehead flashed with Xana's symbol. No one noticed.  
  
Jeremy: "Alright Aelita. Do you sense anything?"  
  
In Lyoko, Aelita looked around. She walked a few steps here and there. Then transported to another region. After a few minutes of searching, she spoke to Jeremy.  
  
Aelita: "Sorry Jeremy. But I don't sense pulsations or see a tower."  
  
Jeremy: "How could that be? The attack was picked up by the computer...I don't understand."  
  
Ulrich: "Its alright Jeremy. Even computers aren't perfect."  
  
Yumi: "Guess it was just a false alarm."  
  
Aelita was materialized once again. She walked over to Jeremy and placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. These kinda things happen."  
  
Jeremy looked up at her. "But I still don't understand. Why would the computer pick up something that's not there?"  
  
They all stood there puzzled. Even Aelita's blank face showed a little sympathy.  
  
After a few adjustments Jeremy had made, they headed on back towards school.  
  
Outside near the factory, Yumi asked Aelita,  
  
"You're welcome to stay at my house tonight, Aelita. We can walk to school together tomorrow morning."  
  
Aelita glanced at Yumi and then at the ground, as if thinking what to say. After a brief pause, Aelita looked back at Yumi.  
  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay with Jeremy tonight."  
  
Yumi started to chuckle, but then stopped when she saw Jeremy's face turn red with both embarrassment and love.  
  
"It's alright with me, Aelita. Whatever you want is fine. I'm gonna head home now. See ya later!"  
  
The gang answered back. "Bye Yumi!"  
  
They slowly walked to school, but quickened their pace when they noticed the time. Ulrich glanced behind him.  
  
**Ulrich's POV  
**  
_Oh, Yumi. I start to miss you the moment you walk away from me. Why must you__ leave me? Everyday I watch you, I follow your every move. I think pleasant thoughts about you, until my thoughts are interrupted by your own sweet voice. It's that voice that brings me back to reality. And then I see your face, and I'm swept off my feet, back to the world in my head. A world in which I've told you that 'I love you', and there's no one around to come between us. There are no emotions held back, and we share quiet evenings together. Yumi, you are my life, and without you, I am nothing but a feeling-less stone, lost on the path of life...  
_  
(imagine Ulrich's head as a pebble, rolling around on a path....lmao!)  
  
**Normal POV**  
  
"Ulrich! Hello in there...Ulrich?" 

It wasn't Yumi's voice that disrupted his thoughts this time. It was Odd.  
  
"Ulrich come on, get in!"  
  
Odd and Ulrich were facing the entrance to their room. Aelita and Jeremy had already gone into theirs.  
  
"Dude, you're not afraid that I'm gonna do that thing again, are you?"  
  
"What thing, Odd?"  
  
"Remember? That night I--"  
  
"Aw geez man, no! Don't even remind me."  
  
Odd started to chuckle.  
  
"It was a joke! You really think that I would've--"  
  
"Odd, please!" The memory had come back to him.  
  
**FLASHBACK**

* * *

One night, Odd had overheard Ulrich in his sleep. Ulrich was dreaming about Yumi (no, really?) and had said, "Come closer Yumi." Odd woke up, got out of his bed.  
  
"This is gonna be hilarious!" he whispered. Odd held Ulrich's shoulders, as if to make out with him. (it was a joke, hes not gay)  
  
Ulrich, in his sleep, believed it was Yumi.  
  
He, in return, grabbed Odd and had almost done it when Odd yelled out,  
  
"Ulrich! No, wait! I'm not the one you want!!"  
  
Ulrich had woken up, paused, then screamed.  
  
"ODD?! What are you doing on my bed??"  
  
**FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

"It was a joke! But I guess you took it seriously!" Odd laughed. "Its not my fault that you dream of Yumi every other night!"  
  
Ulrich glared at him. "Odd, I'm warning you. Don't tell Yumi; don't tell anyone!"  
  
"I wont, I wont. Take it easy pal. Your secret is in good hands."  
  
"I mean, really, out of all the people in the world, YOU, Sir-Blab-A-Lot, found out my secret."  
  
"Oh, come on Ulrich! I haven't even blabbed about Lyoko!"  
  
"Yet."  
  
In Jeremy's room

* * *

"Well Aelita, its getting pretty late."  
  
Jeremy had just put his computer in standby mode.  
  
"You're right, Jeremy. Lets go to sleep now." The blank expression had not left her face yet.  
  
"Aelita, are you feeling okay? You've been acting kinda strange lately." Jeremy asked as he took off his glasses. He was sleeping on a sleeping bag on the floor, while Aelita took the bed. 

(im not sure if there were 2 beds or 1 in his room..oh well!)  
  
"No, I'm fine Jeremy. No need to worry."  
  
"Alright. Good night, princess."  
  
"He-he. Good night Jeremy."  
  
She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before getting comfortable in the bed.  
  
As soon as Jeremy was fast asleep, Aelita's eyes suddenly opened. They were bright red, and Xana's symbol was glowing on her forehead...

**And theres the end to that chapter. cliffhanger? yep. but not as intense as the others coming will be...mwahaha....hope u liked it. later till.**


	5. The Next Victim

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko  
  
Claimer: I do own Evin. Yes, shes my creation.  
  
**Wow my hands are really starting to hurt now...too much too type...plz tell me how it is after! Enjoy!**  
  
Ch.5—The Next Victim  
  
Time had come for Aelita to head back to Lyoko. Aelita, Jeremy, Yumi, and Ulrich were about to lead Aelita back to the factory when you-know-who had stopped in front of them.  
  
With her oh so squeaky voice,  
  
"Oh hello, Ulrich! What are you up to today?  
  
Ulrich wrung his head low.  
  
"Hello Sissy."  
  
Yumi showed a disgusted face.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"For your information, it's a free country, so I intend to be wherever I'd like to be. The real question, however, should be 'why are you here, and where do you think you're going off campus?'"  
  
"We can go wherever we want to. It's a free country, remember?" Ulrich high- fived Jeremy.  
  
"Humph. Stay stubborn then, I don't care."  
  
Ulrich smirked. "Gee Sissy, it seems you know a lot about being stubborn."  
  
They laughed.  
  
"You guys are such jerks. Why, I ought to just tell my father that—hey, where's that weird-looking friend of yours?"  
  
The gang looked around. Sissy had a point. Where was odd?"  
  
Aelita turned to Jeremy.  
  
"Hey, I'll go back to the rooms and see if he's there." "Okay, hurry back though."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Odd was in his room with the door closed, but not locked. He was facing the computer again. On the screen, he seemed to be having a conversation with a visual of another person...it was a girl...  
  
Odd: "I'd do anything to see you again, Evin." (pronounced Eh-vin, not Even...though it would make sense with Even & Odd...hah! newyz)  
  
Evin: So would I, Odd. It's just not the same without you.  
  
Odd: I know. One day, you'll come back; back to this school, back to me...you will. I promise.  
  
Evin: Oh, Odd. You're so sweet. Not to mention, soooo cute!  
  
Odd blushed. He'd never been called cute before.  
  
The visual of the girl was on the side of the screen. She was a brunette. Her brown hair seemed mid-length on the screen, and her eyes were a kind of brown as well. She wore a long sleeved off-white shirt that loosely draped her arms. On top of that, she had on a red tank top. Her baggy pants were of khaki color that had black drawstrings. Covering her feet were black and red shoes. (ok ok, I know that u cant see her feet on the screen, but a full description is better newyz!) Around her neck she wore a silver necklace that had the zodiac symbol of "Capricorn" on it.  
  
Evin was so attractive. Her personality was of the laid-back type.  
  
Odd: I miss you Evin...I miss all your jokes and that sweet laugh of yours.  
  
Evin: Oh, stop it Odd! You're making me turn red!  
  
Odd: Haha! Evin's turning red! Evin's turning red!  
  
Evin: Odd stop! Man, I am so out to get you the next time we meet.  
  
Odd: That's if you can catch me!  
  
Evin: 'chuckles'.. Odd!!  
  
Behind odd, the door had slowly creaked open. Odd didn't notice. Aelita carefully walked towards him. Each step was taken with caution. She outstretched her hands towards his neck.  
  
"BARK-BARK"  
  
Kiwi had started barking from his usual place in the bottom drawer.  
  
Odd: Kiwi? What is it boy?....oh! Aelita I didn't see you there."  
  
Aelita was standing in a stone-like position. She glared at Odd, her eyed slowly turning red.  
  
Odd turned back to the computer, not noting her now-red eyes.  
  
"You won't tell anyone, will you Aelita? You wont say anything to the others about Evin, will you?"  
  
Odd turned to face her.  
  
"Aelita? What's wrong...with...your eyes..."  
  
Aelita grabbed Odd's arm. She pulled him closer to her.  
  
Odd was about to yell.  
  
"Don't do this Aelita!..I...I don't even know what you're doing!...Aelita wait! No, stop-"  
  
His words were cut short. There they stood; Odd leaning backwards with his arm practically confiscated by Aelita; Aelita looking straight into his eyes. Her soft, pink lips were touching Odd's quivering ones. For a moment they stood there, as if all life around them had stopped dead in its track. His shocked face had froze, then turned expression-less, similar to Aelita's.  
  
Odd had managed to say one word,  
  
"Xana.."  
  
before he dropped to the ground...life-less.

* * *

**Like? Once again, do tell if u do. Im beginning to get just a tad bit bored with this. don't worry, ill still continue. I need motivation, so ill wait till another code Lyoko show comes on. Hope u liked. Later till! :)**


	6. Strange Happenings

Disclaimer- u no the ritual.  
  
Claimer- I own Evin and this story. Its copyrighted ;)

**ok b4 i start, i need to ask u guys a favor. can u plz inform me on who theo is? wut relationship does he have with yumi and the gang, and wut does he look like? thx, it wud help me out a lot!**

Ch.6—Strange Happenings  
  
"Odd!! Odd wake up!"  
  
His eyes slowly opened, and he caught a glimpse of light.  
  
"Odd, are you okay?" Yumi was standing over his head.  
  
"Wh-what happened?" Odd mumbled.  
  
"That's a good question, Odd. Care to answer it?" Jeremy asked,  
  
"I....I don't remember anything. Where am I?"  
  
"You're in the infirmary room. Ms. Dorothy just left." Ulrich answered.  
  
"Aelita brought you here after finding you unconscious in your room." Jeremy smiled at Aelita.  
  
Aelita smiled back. "I was just worried if you were hurt, Odd. Thank goodness you aren't though."  
  
Odd sat up in the bed. _What happened?_ he thought. He couldn't remember anything.  
  
Yumi was still standing over him.  
  
"Odd, are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Yumi. Thanks. I'd just like to go back to my room now."  
  
As Ulrich led him back there, Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita stood outside the clinic's doorway, watching them go.  
  
Yumi: I wonder what happened.  
  
Jeremy: He was just unconscious on the floor. Isn't that right, Aelita?  
  
Aelita: Of course Jeremy. I ran straight to you guys when I found him there.  
  
Yumi: You think Xana's behind this?  
  
Jeremy: Lets hope not.

Aelita looked away from the two. Her eyes held a secret that only Odd knew about. That is, if he could remember.  
  
Back at the room

* * *

Ulrich opened the door for Odd and sat him on his bed. He then closed it, and seated himself next to Odd.  
  
"Odd. What happened? You can tell me, don't worry," Ulrich asked with a look of concern.  
  
Odd's head was bowed down; he looked at the carpet on the floor.  
  
"I wish I knew, Ulrich."  
  
"You mean, you really don't know?"  
  
"Of course not. I wouldn't lie to you."  
  
"Well, what was the last thing you remember?"  
  
He looked up at Ulrich, then saw the computer behind him. It was still on.  
  
"EVIN!"  
  
Ulrich stared at Odd's alerted face; he had no clue what he was talking about.  
  
"Who's Evin? Odd, what're you doing??"  
  
He had gone to the computer, and was yelling something into the mike.  
  
"Evin, are you still there? Answer me!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Odd, would you mind filling me in? What's going on with you?"  
  
Odd looked back at Ulrich. He turned his chair around and started to explain.  
  
Odd: "Do you remember how I'd always lock the room, and make you leave?"  
  
Ulrich: "Yeah, how could I forget?"  
  
Odd: "Well, the reason I did that was so you wouldn't find out...find out...  
  
Ulrich: "Find out WHAT?"  
  
Odd: "That I had a girlfriend..."  
  
Ulrich: "Huh?!? Wait, when did_ this _happen?"  
  
Odd: "Evin. Her name is Evin, and she went to our school a little while back. She was at our school dance once. While you and Yumi were busy dancing, I had left Jeremy to go and find some food."  
  
Ulrich: "Typical."  
  
Odd: "Anyways. I found this gorgeous, eye-stunning, mind-blowing, beautifully & elegantly made piece of cherry pie!"  
  
Ulrich: ....  
  
Odd: "Oh, and I also saw this really pretty girl, too."  
  
Ulrich: ...............  
  
Odd: "I asked her to dance with me, but she said she'd rather eat. I fell in love with her at that very second!!"  
  
Ulrich: "So now she's your girlfriend? Isn't that pleasant."  
  
Odd: "Oh, it is Ulrich. You don't understand. We were made for each other! So yeah. Earlier today I was talking to her online. That's when...hmm...interesting."  
  
Ulrich: "What is?"  
  
Odd had just remembered everything. It was as if lighting had struck his very head, and shocked him with reality. But instead of spilling the beans to Ulrich, he kept quiet. Xana had regained control of his mind.  
  
Ulrich: "Odd...you said 'interesting'....what's interesting?"  
  
Odd: "I don't remember anything after that. I don't remember anything at all."  
  
Ulrich sat there, puzzled as ever. What was going on with Odd? He doubted it was a Xana attack, since pulsations weren't felt on Lyoko. Not to mention, there was no activated tower. Still, Ulrich kept his guard on, and watched everything around him; closely, yet cautiously.

* * *

**If you wanted to know how Evin switched schools, it was b/c of her parents. Her dad had a job transfer, and they moved to another town. Odd is hoping she'll come back due to her dad's job; he might have to be transferred back soon. Who knows? Maybe she will come back! ;)**


	7. Return Trip & New Emotions

Disclaimer- I still don't own code Lyoko.  
  
Claimer- I still own Evin & this story though.

****  
Ch. 7—Return Trip & New Emotions  
  
Jeremy was seated in his room. Aelita had gone out with Yumi for one last visit to her house before Aelita had to be virtualized again. Odd and Ulrich were downstairs playing a few games of basketball. (the court is outside the building)  
  
He sat there, quiet, still, gazing at the computer's screen, looking for answers.  
  
He still believed there was an attack by Xana...but...how?  
  
Outside, the sky had turned to coal, flaunting its ever-glimmering collection of white diamonds to the world.  
  
_The stars are beautiful tonight._ Jeremy thought.  
  
**Jeremy's POV**  
  
If there really was an attack, why didn't anything happen in the real world? Maybe what happened to Odd was a clue, but, Aelita...she didn't pick up anything...nothing...(sigh) I guess this is all going to my head.  
  
**Normal POV**  
  
There was a distinguished 'pitter patter' at the window.  
  
"Ah yes, the rain. Ulrich and Odd should be coming back in soon."  
  
With that, he kicked back his chair, threw his feet up on the desk, and silently observed the falling rain...

.....  
  
Meanwhile at the basketball court...

* * *

Ulrich had slammed dunk the ball right into the hoop.  
  
"Nice shot! At this rate, you'll be a pro in no time." Odd exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, right." Ulrich said back nonchalantly.  
  
"Hey Ulrich, is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Odd took the ball and kneeled down on it.  
  
"What's on your mind? Care to share?"  
  
Ulrich turned around. He solemnly looked at Odd and thought, _Why not? He told me about Evin, and he already knows about Yumi.  
_  
"Alright Odd, you win."  
  
Ulrich sat down on the ground near Odd.  
  
Ulrich: As you would guess, I'm thinking about Yumi.  
  
Odd: Well duh, I figured that much!  
  
Ulrich: It seems to me that she just doesn't care...at all...I mean, what if I did tell her one day...everything...would she really feel the same way about me?  
  
Odd: You never know how deep the water is until you actually take the plunge.  
  
Ulrich: But how? How was it so easy for you to let Evin know how you felt, and how did you receive the same feelings back? If Yumi didn't feel the same, I'd go crazy the very next day.  
  
Odd: Look pal, I'll tell you this. I didn't know how Evin felt till two days after I told her. She said 'I'll think about it', and left me hanging! Oh man, it seemed like ages. I guess she finally came around and felt like it was worth a try. Funny thing is, the moment we were comfortable with each other, she had to move. She left me.  
  
Ulrich: I'm sorry Odd. I really am.  
  
Odd: Don't be, Ulrich. I'm not. Now that there's a gap between me and her, she might miss me more often, maybe even develop deeper feelings.  
  
Ulrich: Aren't you afraid that someone else might take your place?  
  
Odd: I sure am. But that's a chance I'm willing to take.  
  
Ulrich thought about Theo taking his place. _Oh man, if he dared to go near Yumi...well at the rate I'm going, he'll probably step right in._  
  
Ulrich: No, no that won't happen. I won't let it.  
  
Odd: Won't let what, Ulrich?  
  
Ulrich: Theo will never take my place. You'll see. I'm going to tell Yumi how I really feel, how I've loved her all these years, once and for all.  
  
'plop' -A droplet of water had fallen on Ulrich's cheek. He looked up. Lightning struck, and the rain had begun its steady pace.  
  
Ulrich: Bring it on.

...  
  
A little while later, at the factory...

* * *

The rain had subdued, and the gang decided it was high-time for Aelita to transfer back. Slipping past Jim, they made it to the lab.  
  
"Well Aelita," Jeremy began, "it's been great having you here with us."  
  
Aelita smiled. "It's been great being here with you guys. I'm going to miss you all so much."  
  
"Aw, we can still see each other via the computer, cant we?" Yumi said.  
  
"Of course, Yumi. Thanks for everything. Bye Jeremy, bye Yumi, bye Ulrich, bye Odd!!"  
  
"Bye Aelita!" they hollered back.  
  
Aelita stepped into the scanner, then faced them. The scanner doors slowly closed, and then the blue light flashed from behind it.  
  
"Virtualization!"  
  
Aelita had been safely transferred back.  
  
A visual of a girl with pink girl and a sweet smile had popped up on the screen.  
  
"I'm logging off now. Goodbye Jeremy."  
  
"Goodbye, sweet princess."  
  
After a few pushes of keys, the computer went in standby mode, and the kids slowly filed out.

....  
  
In Lyoko...

* * *

Aelita looked around in her tower, her eyes returning to that vicious red. Xana's sign had reappeared. Glancing at the digital display, she relaxed on the platform.  
  
"My work here is done."

..  
  
Outside the factory

* * *

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd & Jeremy had resumed their usual pace on the usual path. The night sky had cleared up. A cool breeze now drifted through the surrounding woodland. You could hear the crackling footsteps of shoes trotting on the dried leaves.  
  
After going a few steps further, Yumi took a quick glance at the time on her cell phone.  
  
"Uh, hey, you guys? I think I'm just gonna leave for home now. It's already kinda late."  
  
"Sure thing Yumi." Odd replied.  
  
"See-ya tomorrow!" Jeremy yelled after her.  
  
She changed direction and started for home. For a seconds she stopped in her tracks and turned on her heel. _Wasn't Ulrich going to say goodbye?_ Yumi pondered. She mentally shrugged and turned back to her own path.  
  
Ulrich placed one hand on Odd's shoulder and whispered something into his ear. Odd nodded and smiled. He walked on with Jeremy, while Ulrich stayed behind.  
  
Searching for his cell phone, Ulrich wondered if he was doing the right thing. His fingers waited for the 'ok' to dial the number. Ulrich stared into space.  
  
_Go with your heart._  
  
He finally dialed the number and took a deep, slow breath while the tone rang.  
  
**....**  
  
Yumi's cell started to ring. She frowned.  
  
_Who's calling at this time?_  
  
She pulled out her cell. Her heartbeat quickened. Ulrich's number was on the I.D. screen. Slowly, Yumi pressed 'ok' on the phone.  
  
"...hello?"  
  
**.....**  
  
Ulrich's heart was beating abnormally fast, although he was talking abnormally slow. You could barely see his lips moving in the darkness. His dark green over- shirt ruffled in the wind. His brown hair wavered this way and that. Ulrich continued his slow conversing.  
  
**.....**  
  
Yumi listened intensely.  
  
_Are my ears deceiving me?_  
  
Yumi's luscious jet-black hair blew in wind. Her mysterious eyes seemed to be searching for a hidden answer, as if the answer itself was to be found somewhere in the woods. Yumi's finely curved lips were in the position of saying something, but no words came out. She remained silent, her hands trembling.  
  
**.....**  
  
Ulrich paused. He wondered why there had been no reply from the other end. He waited.  
  
"Yumi?..."  
  
Silence.  
  
A bead of sweat trickled down Ulrich's forehead and lingered near his temple. This, followed by 3 simple words.  
  
**.....**  
  
Yumi's eyes had stopped wandering and all movements had frozen.  
  
She dropped the phone...and ran...  
  
**......**  
  
That was all it took.  
  
Ulrich knew he had lost. He had lost everything. Everything he had ever known, everything that had ever happened; it all stood before him, blurred, out of focus. What was happening? Why did he feel this way? Why did he care? He felt his knees weakening and wanted to fall; into the darkness; where no one could ever find him. Ulrich felt dizzy, everything was spinning. A tear now came through one of his eyes. She didn't love him. He had lost.  
  
Ulrich turned to see the world behind him through eyes of water. Almost immediately after, he was lying on the ground, pinned down by an unknown force.

Soft, black hair hovered above his face. Cold, gentle fingers were now lingering on his face. Slowly, but surely, he made out who it was that had pushed him to the ground.  
  
...Yumi!  
  
A droplet of a tear filled with pure love fell onto Ulrich.  
  
"Ulrich...Ulrich I..."  
  
Ulrich smiled. He cupped his hands on Yumi's face, steadily moving closer to her. They closed their eyes, and their lips had touched. A sensation of new feelings now arose between them. They opened their mouths to lead each other into a whole new world.  
  
He felt like he had just entered heaven. Yumi was there, with him, all his, and his alone. No one would steal her away, no one could come between them. They were inseparable.  
  
Yumi felt his tender mouth. It was cool, refreshing, and had made her lose her mind. Ulrich was there, for her, and her only her. His presence put her at ease, it relaxed her. She was in love, pure love. She would love Ulrich for the rest of her life, and even after death. Yumi didn't want to let go of him.  
  
They shared their deep kiss for a good 30 seconds or more. Ulrich moved his hands from her face to her waist, latching onto Yumi as if she would drift away if he didn't hold onto her. They were still on the ground; Ulrich on the bottom, and Yumi lying on top of him. Even after they had stopped kissing, Ulrich held onto her. Neither would let go.  
  
Yumi looked at him passionately. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and rested her head in the crevice between his neck line and shoulder. She could feel most of his muscles through his shirt.  
  
Ulrich left one hand of his on her waist and placed his right hand on the back of her head. He would protect her forever.

He swore to that.


	8. Incoming Thoughts

**A/N: Ohh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am soooo terribly sorry i couldnt review any sooner. i was vacationing for a bit, as all writers need a vacation!, and i never got the chance to update. Been almost a month! whoa! Well all is well, and i thank all of those people from the bottom of my heart who did review in the meantime. Without further a due, heres chapter 8:**

Ch.8 –Incoming Thoughts  
  
Yumi rested her head on her pillow at home. It was pretty late, and her parents were already asleep. Thoughts were streaming in and out of her head.  
  
**Yumi's POV**  
  
_This was all so sudden.  
  
I don't even know what got into me...or Ulrich.  
  
Yah, I do love him. I love him more than life itself...  
  
But then why do I feel like something's not right?  
  
Ulrich and I are meant to be, right? Maybe we should have gone a little slower...  
  
But when I heard him say, "I love you," my heart just stopped.  
  
I had to run to him.  
  
I can't believe he held it in all this time.  
  
I can't believe he actually told me...  
  
What got into him?  
  
I wish I knew.  
_  
**Normal POV**  
  
The next day at school

* * *

Ulrich steadily walked through the corridors with his usual posture. Hands in pockets, shoulders slightly slouched, yep. That was Ulrich alright. His gaze moved from person to person.  
  
Last night, when Ulrich returned to his dorm, Odd had stayed up just to wait for him.  
  
**Ulrich's POV**  
  
He's such a pal, that Odd. Always trying to help, giving advice, listening, saying what he thinks is best. I wish I could help him like that with Evin.  
  
Anyways, I told him the whole story. I must say though, he was quite shocked. Even he didn't think I'd go that far.  
  
Why did I?  
  
Maybe because I felt that Yumi might be taken away from me? I don't want that to happen.  
  
Well at least it's off my chest now. I don't need to worry about these emotions anymore. She knows, and that's all that matters.  
  
....  
  
Just then, something caught my eye. It was Yumi, and she was standing near her math class.  
  
**Yumi's POV**  
  
I saw him. It was Ulrich. My heart resumed its fast pace. I wanted to run to him, but my feet wouldn't budge. Instead I looked away, right before he could catch my eye.  
  
Oh? He's walking up to me now.  
  
"Hi Yumi." He said.  
  
I want to fall into his arms right now...god, I love you Ulrich...so much.  
  
Agh!! Snap out of it Yumi! This is not like you. One night and a kiss from a guy and you're all over him? Don't be a pushover now.  
  
....  
  
**Normal POV**  
  
Yumi stared at him for a second, then smiled a friendly smile; one that would come from someone who had no idea where the other had been the night before and just wanted to enquire on how his day was.  
  
"Hello Ulrich." She said.  
  
They looked at each other's eyes as if they knew what the other was thinking. Yumi placed her hand on Ulrich's shoulder and was about to say something when Jeremy came up behind Ulrich.  
  
Jeremy: "Ulrich, Yumi!"  
  
Yumi: "What is it Jeremy? What's wrong?"  
  
Jeremy: "I think it's Xana, but I'm not sure. The danger signal has come back, bit I haven't gotten the chance to talk to Aelita yet. She wasn't logged on when I tried to call her."  
  
Ulrich: "It might be that she felt pulsations and went to check them out. We'll go to the factory after class."  
  
Jeremy: "Okay then."

**So? What ya think? Do tell! The next chapter should be up as well. I'll try my vewy vewy vewy best to post the next few chappies ASAP. Later till then!**


	9. Xana's Attack

**A/N: Just as i promised, anotha chapter! Thanks for the reviews, and pretty soon i might be dedicating a chapter here and there for some of you. Argh..the other chapters i typed disappeared......GREAT. ok ok, dont panic now....umm....why dont you guys just read this one for now? Okay then, get to it!**

Ch.9 –Xana's Attack  
  
Jeremy text messaged Odd to tell him to meet at the factory after class.  
  
They all met up there, and Jeremy logged on to Lyoko.  
  
Jeremy was worried. "If Xana _has_ launched at attack, I hope Aelita wasn't affected by it in anyway."  
  
(poor Jeremy doesn't even know the truth)  
  
Aelita's visual popped up.  
  
"Hello Jeremy. How are you?" yes, the stone-like expression hadn't left her.  
  
"Aelita! Where were you when I tried to contact you this morning? You had us worried!"  
  
"Oh. I am sorry Jeremy. I had just gone to look around for pulsations."  
  
Ulrich smirked, "Told you, Jer."  
  
"Did you happen to find anything, Aelita?" Jeremy continued.  
  
"Oh, well...yes, yes I did." She said reluctantly.  
  
"Ah-ha! I knew it!" Jeremy exclaimed. "Xana _has_ launched another attack!"  
  
This was Odd's cue. He walked backwards a few steps, then turned and ran out of the factory. Xana had taken control over Odd's mind again.  
  
"Okay Aelita, I –Odd? Odd were are you going?! Odd!" Jeremy sat in his chair, utterly confused.  
  
It wasn't just Jeremy who was puzzled. Yumi and Ulrich both raised an eyebrow. What was Odd up to? What's gotten into him?  
  
Yumi stepped forward. "I'll go find him and see what's wrong."  
  
Ulrich reached for Yumi's arm. "Yumi, I don't think he-  
  
"It's ok Ulrich. You stay here with Jeremy. Aelita may need your help in Lyoko. I won't be long."  
  
With that, she ran off after Odd.  
  
Jeremy: Well that was weird, wasn't it?  
  
Ulrich: Yeah...it was.**

* * *

**  
**....**  
  
"Odd! Odd where are you?" Yumi yelled. "Geez, where could he have gone?"  
  
She walked around a bit. She checked near a gathering of trees, and behind the factory. Not there.  
  
Yumi walked over the bridge outside the factory building.  
  
Back at the factory

* * *

Jeremy was talking to Aelita.  
  
"Are the pulsations getting stronger?"  
  
"Yes, yes they are Jeremy. I can feel them now."  
  
A flashing red signal had started to beep on the screen.  
  
"Jeremy, what's going on?" Ulrich asked.  
  
Jeremy was typing in things. He pressed a few buttons and tried to find the source of the warning signal. He looked towards Ulrich.  
  
"I'm not sure. The computer's acting up. It may be Xana's doing! Aelita! Listen to me, you have to –  
  
The computer shut off on its own.  
  
A look of worry quickly came over Jeremy's face.  
  
"I can't get it back on, I don't understand!"  
  
Ulrich shook his head. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen.  
  
"Ulrich, you go and get hold of Yumi and Odd. I'll have to reboot the whole computer, but it'll take at least a few days."  
  
"A few days?? Xana could attack anyone in anyway during that time!"  
  
"Maybe that was his whole plan..."  
  
Ulrich stood with a look of despair.  
  
"I'll meet with you later Jeremy."  
  
He took off.  
  
Outside

* * *

Yumi looked around the area one last time.  
  
"This is so bizarre of Odd to do." She thought out loud.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of arms slipped around her waist, and when she was about to scream, one hand covered her mouth. Yumi struggled to break free of the grasp, but failed. The attacker knocked her out and dragged her behind the factory...  
  
....  
  
"Yumi? Where are you? Odd?" Ulrich walked to and fro trying to find them.  
  
_They couldn't have gone back on campus...but then where are they?  
_  
He took a few steps ahead of the bridge.  
  
'CRACK'  
  
Ulrich withdrew himself. He glanced down to check what he had stepped on.  
  
A cell phone?  
  
Further examination of the cell had made Ulrich's eyes widen with fear.  
  
_It's Yumi's!  
  
She wouldn't just drop her phone and not notice...  
  
Oh no..._  
  
Ulrich rushed back towards the factory and bumped right into Jeremy, who was now leaving.  
  
"Ulrich? What's the rush?"  
  
"Jeremy, I , I hope that, Yumi...she...and Odd, I don't know..."  
  
"Okay, calmly now, Ulrich. Tell me what happened." Ulrich explained how he searched and searched, and had found Yumi's cell phone.  
  
"I'm sure its Xana. Let's go see if Odd's back at school."  
  
But to their dismay, Odd wasn't at school. He wasn't, anywhere!  
  
Jeremy sighed. "Things are getting worse and worse by the minute. First the false alarm, then Odd's fainting, then the computer crashes, and now..."  
  
Ulrich stopped him. "No. Don't even say it. We will find Yumi, and Odd. I won't sleep until we do."

**A/N: oOoOo what happens now? I bet you're dying to know....well....probably not dying......eh, close enough. R&R, later till the next one!**


	10. Aftershock

**A/N: Annnddd we're back to yet another chapter of Not What They Think. Thank you all for the reviews! Does anyone know when season 2 of Code Lyoko is coming out? do tell!!! plz???? By the way, some of you have noticed that i havent been updating too frequently. I sincerely apologize for this, as I have been very busy in the real world. I'll try my best to update sooner! And without further a due, heres Ch.10....**

Ch.10 –Aftershock

It had struck the whole school now. Four days passed and still no sign of Yumi or Odd. Every place accessible had been searched. Yumi's parents had called the police. Luckily, the police only questioned each student once, and Ulrich & Jeremy didn't have to mention Lyoko or anything else. Still, there was no sign of Odd or Yumi anywhere...

Ulrich: "I can't take it anymore. I won't just stand here and watch two of my best friends just slip away from me forever!!"

Jeremy: "Ulrich, wait!"

There was no stopping him.

As he ran through the dorm hallway, he noticed every room had been searched and toppled over, due to the police. He reached the end of the hallway, looking back at Jeremy, who now stood at the other end. Jeremy nodded with sympathy, and it was understood that he was to go back to the factory to finish rebooting the computer.

Ulrich went on. He burst through so many doorways and exits, searching high and low, here and there. He reached the outside, and started racing towards the woods, when he was stopped and held back by Jim.

"No Ulrich, you can't go searching in there right now. You must stay on campus!"

"No! I, I can't! I've got to find her! Jim I have to find, to find Yumi and Odd! Let me go!!"

He struggled and struggled, but Jim was too strong. He managed to drag Ulrich back into the school, where he led him to the dorms.

Once Jim had left him, he forced his feet to walk to his room. Getting in, he sank to the ground, hopeless.

One, and only one thought was on his mind.

"Yumi. Yumi, I will find you. Yumi...."

Grabbing a pillow nearby, he threw it across the room. It hit the radio, and the song 'Hold On' turned on. This got him even madder. Ulrich rampaged against the wall and hit it dead on. He slid down the wall and slumped to the ground. Tears were now flowing from his eyes. Making a fist, he punched the wall, over and over and over again...The song played on.

Picking up a forgotten shoe that had been lying around, he threw it at the radio, and the whole thing fell to the ground.

"_Nice shot!"_ he remembered Odd telling him.

"Why? Why does everything happen to me?!"

He started to sob.

"Just when everything seemed to be going great; just when Yumi and I had finally shared our feelings; right when Xana seemed to have quit; EVERYTHING WENT WRONG."

Ulrich buried his face in his hands and tried to stop the tears. He looked up, and suddenly found an answer.

"Evin!! The computer! She must've known what happened to Odd since he was talking to her last; before, he, became unconscious....that's it!"

Racing to the computer, he turned it on and tried to find out if Evin was logged on.

"Yes! I found her!"

Typing in a few things, Evin's image came up on the screen.

Ulrich: Evin! Thank god you're online.

Evin: Uh, excuse me? Who's this?

Ulrich: I'm Ulrich, Odd's best friend.

Evin: Okay...

Ulrich: Let me explain what's been happening here for the past few days.

Ulrich tried to explain everything, from Odd's fainting, to Yumi and Odd's disappearance. He tried not to tell her too much about Lyoko, just that that was a totally different story.

Ulrich: So I need to know if you saw or heard anything when Odd fell unconscious.

Evin: Actually, I did see something really peculiar. Odd was talking to me when he was interrupted by this girl. She walked in and didn't say anything at frist.

Ulrich: This girl...what did she look like?

Evin: I think she had pink hair, and her eyes were glowing red. Oh, and Odd was saying something to her. Something like, 'Aelita, you won't tell them about Evin, right?'

Ulrich: AELITA?! Wait, wait, wait. What happened after that?

Evin: Well, that's what I'm not too sure about. That girl walked up to him, and then my visual of Odd just shut off. I thought it was just my computer.

Ulrich: It shut off?....on its own? That's weird.

Evin: Yeah, it is. Well I have to go. Hope I was of some use to you. Do find Odd as soon as you can. Later.

Ulrich: Thanks. Bye.

Ulrich shut off the computer. He leaned back in the chair.

_What was Aelita doing in his room? She said she found him unconscious, and then told us...what if, Aelita did something..._

_But how?_

_Aelita would never do something like that....unless..._

_It has to be him!_

__

**AN: The song 'Hold On' is by Good Charlotte, beautiful song indeed. Newyz im off. Do send questions in your reviews if you have any. Later till**


	11. It All Makes Sense

**A/N: Finally! Another chapter done! I tell ya, this is getting to be hard work. First you gotta think up the chapter, then you write it down, then days and days and days later you type it up, and then you have to upload it into the document manager, then you have to revise it, then put it in your story, and then of course you read your own chapter for any mistakes, and then sit back and hope others will read it as well and send reviews. Of course after that, you have to do this allllllllllllllll over again for another chapter.........sounds like fun!**

****

Ch.11 –It All Makes Sense

Ulrich ran as fast as he could towards the factory. Jim was busy talking to the principal, so he made it past him.

Taking his skateboard, he zoomed through the underground pipeline. Reaching the bridge, he ran into the building and went into the elevator. The elevator reached the supercomputer room.

Jeremy was in his usual spot.

He looked up over the top of his glasses. "Any luck?"

Ulrich walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. He bent his head down.

"Jeremy, I don't know how to tell you this, but you've got to believe me."

"What is it?" Jeremy asked anxiously.

"Jeremy...this was all Xana's doing. Everything."

"What? Wait, how'd you–

"I asked Evin, Odd's girlfriend."

"Odd's what? Ulrich please tell me what's going on. Did I miss something here??" Jeremy was so confused.

Ulrich sighed. He had to tell the whole story all over again.

"Ok listen. Evin's been Odd's girlfriend since this dance at school once. She used to go here. Odd didn't want to tell us yet though."

"I see. But what does she have to do with this?"

"Evin was talking to Odd last before something happened to him and he fainted. She noticed that _Aelita _had walked into the room, and her eyes were glowing. Then Evin got disconnected for some reason."

"Huh? Aelita? But Aelita said she found him –

"Unconscious. Exactly. How could she do that if she was in the room when Odd was perfectly alright? Jeremy, I think Xana's taken over Aelita's mind. How else could she do anything to Odd?"

"Well Ulrich, as much as I hate to admit it, I think you're right. Xana may have done just that."

Ulrich nodded. "And with control over Aelita, he could harm the others," he paused. "He could harm Odd & Yumi..."

Jeremy mumbled, "How did it come to this?"

"Jeremy, we've got it all laid out in front of us. That day when you first noticed an attack signal, it wasn't a false alarm! I'm not sure how, but Aelita must've been attacked before she got to the factory."

"That's right, Ulrich. And say Aelita _was_ taken over by Xana; she must've faked not feeling any pulsations, because there _was_ an attack!"

"Right. And then the time came when you noticed another warning. Aelita was already in Lyoko."

Jeremy jumped out of his chair.

"Wait! When I had tried to contact her that morning, she wasn't logged on. She then said that she felt pulsations. I was about to tell Aelita to stay in the deactivated tower, because that warning signal had started to flash, remember? And that's when –

"The computer shut down!!" They both said simultaneously.

Jeremy returned to his theory. "Aelita must've done that. Somehow, being controlled by Xana, she crashed the computer hard-drive internally. No wonder I can't seem to get it back on!"

Taking off his glasses, Jeremy looked away from Ulrich's anger stricken face.

"It all makes sense now, doesn't it?"

There was a brief silence between the two.

"...Jer, what should we do now?"

"Well, first things first," he said, as the glasses were returned to his pale face. "You get back to class before someone suspects something, and I'll finish the last of my rebooting programs. All of the memory was wiped clean, so it'll still take some time."

"Sure thing Jeremy, but hurry though."

Jeremy & Ulrich nodded and acknowledged each other. Then Ulrich took off in the direction towards school.

At School

* * *

Ulrich walked out of his math class. He didn't feel like talking to anyone around him. But who did? Kids' wandering eyes were watching everyone in solitude. Ever since four days ago, nothing had seemed the same...nothing seemed..._right_...

...especially for Ulrich.

Strolling outside aimlessly, he found his way under an enormous oak tree. Laying his back against the tree trunk, he crossed his arms over his chest.

People walked by him. A few younger kids, and then two older girls. To an outside visitor, it would've felt like any regular old day.

A boy wearing pink and purple with a stiff-like appearance walked passed.

Ulrich didn't bother at first, but then he did a double-take. (its when one looks at something, and then quickly looks back at it.)

Ulrich's eyes widened.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Ulrich ran after the kid. He landed his hand onto his shoulder and flung the kid around 180 degrees to face him.

He couldn't believe his eyes. _No...wait...it can't..omigod..how'd he...where did he..._Random thoughts were pouring out of his head. But through his mouth, only one word came out.

"ODD?!?"

**A/N: Okie doke! Its just a hop skip and jump to the next chapter...er...that is if there is a next chapter! Or shall I say its just a drag, click, and wait............hmmm (lol)**


End file.
